There exists a technology known in the art for generating a PDF file from image data acquired by scanning an original document. In this technology, a PDF file for one page is generated for each page of the original document using the corresponding scanned image data. When a print command is issued for a PDF file, the single-page PDF file is printed so as to fit within the specified paper size.